Double Negative
by iPWN
Summary: Light and Kira aren't the same person, well they are but not really. Not physically, but genetically. Confused? Then read. It starts from their childhood into adults. AU LightxL, Matsudax Guess , maybe more..... Click and read full summary inside.


**Warning: **The only warning I can think of, is I WILL be putting in L's real name later.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Death Note would I be writing a story and get no money from it? HELL NO!

**Title: **Double Negative

**Summary:** Light met Ryuk at the tender age of 7, but ever since they been close. Misa, Mikami, and Matsuda are Light's unwanted-but-stuck-for-life childhood friends, and L is his annoy neighbor. Did I mention Light had a brother? So after Ryuk allows Light to mature a bit he finally reveals the power of the **Death Note**, and when he does it rocks Light's seemingly perfect life. How can one live a normal life with that type of power? And what's going to become of his already rocky family?

A/N: I always wanted to do a long story that starts from childhood and goes as the characters grow up. I love reading really long stories so I'm writing one. XD

--

Title: **Double Negative**

Chapter 1:** Monster?**

A young bright eyed boy ran down a small trial that led to his favorite spot to play. It was a perfect place to be alone. Right in between the park and the lake. All he had to do to get there was turn left at the lavender flowers up ahead then jump over a ditch that formed was a small creek breaking off from the lake. There should be a small clearing on the other side of that ditch.

Thinking he had his timing right, he turned left at the flowers, but unfortunately he was a little to early in his jump, and he fell strait down into the creek.

'Right! I was suppose to turn RIGHT!' was the last thing he thought before he hit the water. He mentally slapped himself for getting his left and right mixed up, but it was to late. He fell in head first, but lucky for him, he fell into a deep area and was safe, for the moment. Gasping and choking on water he managed to doggie paddle his way out the water and to land.

Safely out the creek, the boy sat on the bank squeezing the water out his clothes and hair. He tried his best to ignore his pounding heart, but he couldn't ignore the fact that he could've just died. Shaking like a leaf he recalled the water coming at him when he fell, and it didn't help he wasn't the best swimmer. Just as he was about to stand up to head home to change, something fell from the sky, popping him on the top of his head.

"OW! Stupid head!" The boy screamed. Turning around to yell at the person who had the nerve to throw something at him, he stopped short when he saw no one there. 'But I thought...' Glancing all around his he noticed a black book next to him. "Hello." He said as he reached down to pick it up. Flipping it open the boy studied the strange notebook.

"_**Hello**_." A deep a scratchy voice mimicked. To scared to move, The boy stared in shock as a huge hand reached around him and gently slid the book out his hands. "_**Children shouldn't play with this**_." Turning around slowly the child came face to face with a creature the was beyond words to describe. The first thing he noticed though was the fact that it had to be about 8 feet and he was only around 4'5.

"Monster!" He cried. He tried to run but the only thing behind him was water, 'Swimming!' He shuddered at the thought, but in front of him was..._It_! "Go away! My dad is a police man and he'll shoot you!" The creature laughed hysterically.

"_**Shoot me**_?! _**As in with a human gun**_?!" He laughed again. "_**Sorry kid**_, _**but bullets don't hurt me**_." The kid smiled a bit.

"Like superman?" Tilting _It's_ head to the side, it was obviously clueless to who that was. "Never mind." He was hesitant with his next question. "Are you gunna eat me?" Another laugh.

"_**I'd rather eat apples**_."

"Apples?" The grin on _It's_ face spread wider as he giggled.

"_**Yes**_." He hissed. "_**Nice, big, juicy, red apples**_." Ryuk was so close to drooling just thinking about it.

"Well," Pulling his backpack off, the boy dug through it until he pulled out a brown paper bag, soggy from when he fell. "My mom made me lunch today so I should have one." Giddy with delight the creature started to chant 'apples' repeatedly as the child searched his pack. "Here." The boy pulled his arm out the bag to reveal a nice red apple. "You can have it, I already ate today." As _It_ took the apple the boy covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. The monster devoured the whole thing in one bite.

"_**What's so funny**_?"

"You." He giggled a bit. "You're not suppose to eat the core."

"_**But I was hungry**_." The boy's smiled and held out his hand.

"I'm Light Yagami and I'm 6 years old." The monster was a little taken back by the child.

'_Interesting kid_.' "_**I'm Ryuk**_." After an awkward silence Light realized Ryuk wasn't going to shake his hand, so he let it drop.

"So Ryuk, are you still hungry? I have more food at home." In a heartbeat Ryuk was hovering over Light giggling like a madman.

"_**More apples**_?" Slipping on his backpack Light smirked triumphantly.

"Yep." Jumping into the air and flapping his wings a few times Ryuk hovered over the ground. "Lots, my mom eats a lot of fruits all the time."

"_**Where's home**_?" Just as they were about to leave Light gasped loudly. "_**What's wrong**_?"

"You're to scary to take home! And I can't sneak you in, your to big!" Ryuk chuckled and landed near the boy.

"_**You're mistaking me for some type of stray dog. I'm a shinigami, and only you can see me**_."

"Really? Why only me?" Pulling out the book he dropped before, Ryuk waved it in Light's face.

"_**Cause you touched this**_." Light sat crossed legged in front of the Shinigami.

"What is it?" Ryuk hesitated for a second. He knew he shouldn't discuss such a thing with a human child, but the kid didn't seem stupid, nor was he afraid or closed minded. So why not? Handing the book to the child Ryuk laughed lightly.

"_**Do you know what these two words say**_?" Light ran his hand over the words as he sounded it out.

"D-E-A-T-H N-O-T-E. Deh-tah, no-tah." Looking up at the shinagami Light waited for some type of approval.

"_**Close. It's pronounced Death Note**_."

"Death Note." Light repeated quietly. "Is it special?"

"_**Very**_." Ryuk's eye's glowed red for a moment before they dimmed back to the way they were before.

"Can you show me?" Now Ryuk didn't know how to respond, it was best to keep Light in the dark when it came to the notebook. For his own good. The kid could barely read for Gods sakes. So he decided to just change the subject.

"_**Didn't you say something about there being apples at your home**_?"

"Yeah!" Light once again stood up, and Ryuk followed by jumping in the air over him.

'_**Thank you for children with short attention spans**_.'

"Come on Ryuk, I gotta get home anyway, or my mom will start to look for me."

--

Light tried is best to sneak in quietly through the back, but his mother was already waiting for him at the door. Arms crossed and eyes narrowed. All Light could do was wave sheepishly and try to walk past his enraged mother. But she held out her arm and stopped him before he could.

"And where'd you go today?" Sachiko said in the sweetest voice she could use. One Light knew all to well.

"The park." She raised an eyebrow and stared him up and down. "I had an accident." Light was now starring at his shoes in shame. He didn't want to tell her he fell because she would probably just fuss over him and insist he went to the hospital, just to be safe, then punish him when they returned home.

"Running through the trails again?"

"Yeah." Light admitted knowing he couldn't lie to her.

"_**Who's that**_?" Ryuk kneeled down and bent awkwardly so he was at Light's eye level.

"My mom." He mumbled barely above a whisper, but he knew Ryuk caught it.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." He said quickly, reestablishing eye contact his mother again. Sachiko, suddenly feeling exhausted, fell back to lean on the wall behind her.

"Light." Sachiko sighed. "You _know_ better then to go back there. And you _know_ better then to leave the house without saying a word. What if something were to happen to you?" Light was to distracted by Ryuk floating in and out the room and through the walls to really hear his mother's words. Getting to know the house he guessed.

'She really can't see him.'

"Light!" Sachiko said firmly.

"Yes mom. I'm sorry mom. I'm gunna go change clothes now mom. Love you mom. Bye mom!" And with that Light dashed out the room, not before snatching an apple off the kitchen table, then ran up the stairs. Light checked all the rooms for his invisible friend. "Ryuk?" He whispered. "Ryuk, where'd you go? Maybe he left?" He opened the bathroom door.

"_**Who left**_?" Ryuk said as he was standing behind Light, also looking into the bathroom.

"I thought you did."

"_**Why would I? I didn't eat yet**_."

"All you care about is apples. Huh?" Light laughed and tossed the apple he had in his hand to the shinigami.

"_**Is that a problem**_?"

"No. Just good to know." Light rocked back and forth from his heals to his toes. "Wanna see my room?"

"_**Are there more apples in it**_?"

"Just come on."

While in Light's room, he was so busy running back and forth showing Ryuk all his favorite things he didn't seem to notice Ryuk was loosing interest. He was pretty close to being completely bored, that was until Light jump at his window, pressing his face against the glass.

"I hate him!" Ryuk moved so he was standing behind the boy. "You see, you see! That's L." Light growled out the name. "He's so stuck up, and he thinks he's better then everyone." Pulling himself away from the glass Light untucked his shirt and kicked off his shoes. "Oh look at me! I'm L and my grandfather has lots of money, and I'm super smart. I don't need friends cause I hate stupid people. Did you know he called me ignorant?!" Light said returning back to his own voice. Ryuk only laughed.

"_**Really now**_? _**Couldn't imagine why**_."

"Yeah! And hear this, even if he wanted friends, no one likes him! But see, I got three friends!"

"_**You're livin' large**_."

"He's ugly too. Especially compared to me. He looks like a freaking panda! What the heck is that?!"

"_**And everyone knows Pandas aren't cute at all**_."

"Oh yeah, and my teacher told my parents I'm the smartest kid in my class." Crossing his arms, Light had a smug look on his face. "I'm so smart I'm ahead of the rest of class. AND my Dad told me my IQ is way above normal 6 year olds."

"_**Good thing you don't gloat**_."

"I hate him! And what Kinda name is L?! It's ugly!"

"_**Yeah, and 'Light' is not uncommon at all**_."

In the middle of Light's rant, glass could be heard breaking down stairs, followed by footsteps running upstairs. Light glared at the door pretty sure who was about to open it. None other then the face of evil. His own face. "What did you do Kira?!"

--

A/N: I will update my other stories this week I've been busy with multiple things of don't feel like writing down, but they were important. I'm lying, I just forgot about my fanfics :(

**I do have the next chapter for this already done. I just have to spell check it then post it. happy dance Here's to me being on a roll.**

**Nothing New: Review!! Why? Because I wont update until I get at least THREE (3) reviews for each chapter. It's really not that hard. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update, or I'll just think people don't like my story.**


End file.
